Know Your Place
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: G1. Sometimes it's nice to switch positions for once, even if it is just for a short amount of time. Optimus/Megatron, slash, smut. A Christmas gift for Speedstreek360. Oneshot!


**Know Your Place**

**Disclaimer:** Getting tired of doing these damn things...Hasbro owns Transformers. I only own the story

**Pairings:** Optimus/Megatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash, smut...OOC...?

**~OoO~**

Optimus slumped on top of his berth, trying to get himself comfortable as he nuzzled his helm against one of his pillows. He sighed contently once he was in a cozy position, smiling faintly. One would see this action as an uncharacteristic thing upon the Matrix Bearer, but slag it, could you blame him?

The poor mech had such a long cycle and it had dragged on so slowly for him, so much so that he sincerely thought he would have passed out into stasis lock in the middle of the cycle due to the large amount of exhaustion building up in his systems. Writing and organizing datapads and he had to be stuck in his office since early in the morning had pretty much caused this. But when afternoon had came, he had to go a few meetings with the Council, having discussions about the current aftermath of the war and what they were going to do now that both of the allegiances are no longer fighting. And the fact that Cybertron's resources and materials were still scarce was still a major problem.

Optimus shook his helm and groaned in slight irritation when he thought of this and he quickly dismissed any other thoughts that wanted to boggle his processor. He didn't wanted to be any more stressed than he already was at the moment. The red and blue mech shut down his inner systems, going into recharge and he felt his optics getting heavier. His vision went foggy as he closed his optics, finally slumbering to a much needed rest...

**~OoO~**

It was a few hours later that Optimus was awakened, though he wasn't sure what time it was exactly, since he didn't even bother to turn on his chronometer earlier like he was supposed to. If he was on earth, the red and blue mech would assume that it would be around or after midnight.

Either way, it was still dark outside.

There was...something sliding across him, over on his lower part of his frame. It was...wet but it was warm and it was oddly pleasing, too, as it sending billions of sparks going down to his spinal struts. He felt the..."substance" going down, deeper and heading towards his interfacing panel.

Suddenly Optimus had lost his ability to even sit up, his frame heating up slowly to a flaming temperature as the clicks went by. His engines purred quietly and his helm was still on his pillow as he continued feeling the erotic touches on his panel. He closed his optics in pleasure, moaning softly with a small smile from behind his facemask when the "touches" continued on with their actions..

Hmm...now that he think about it, this was the same exact action his mate perform upon him when they were about t-...

Wait a click...

Optimus re-opened his optics, lifting his helm up slightly. He widened his optics upon what comes into his view, mouth parted slightly. "M-Megatron?" He gasped out.

The said grey colored mech was hovering over the semi-truck lower area, hands gripping onto the bulky bot's hips and his glossa slid and twirled in circles over on the interfacing cover, leaving behind the trail of his warm, wet mouth fluids. Upon hearing his name, Megatron raises his helm, facing towards Optimus. The former Autobot noticed how dark his mate's optics were and how they had lust coloring the alluring crimson depths.

"Hello Prime." Megatron purred, smirking.

Oh slag, even his voice matched the gray mech's current promiscuous behavior...

The blue and red mech shuddered when his grey colored mate dove right back to his pelvic armor again, his thick, talented glossa sliding across the soft metal, leaving behind a small trail of his mouth fluids. His black gray servos were gripped firmly on the former Autobot's waist.

"Megs...?" Optimus managed to utter his mate's nickname, though it was hard to even speak while his mate was performing his actions on him. "You do know that...nngh...w-waking me up in such a matter is unnecessary, don't you?"

"And why should I stop, Prime? You know how much you need this now, after such a long day at work and all...you definitely deserve a little "reward"..."

Now Optimus wished he had kept his mouthplates shut. That voice...that Primus-damn voice, was going to be the death of him. And the more he heard the sweet, prowling purr, the more his spike was starting to become erect. He even felt the tip pressing against his interfacing panel, begging to come out.

The red and blue mech inwardly sighed, considering his mate's offer and he sunk his helm back to his pillow with a soft 'pluff'.

"Alright...fine, Megatron." He agreed. "But no sparking merging tonight."

Megatron pouted slightly in dissapointed but he understood and he resumed back to his actions.

As he continued, Optimus sunk his helm deeper into the pillow, his digits gripping tightly onto the sheets below him and he spread his legs wider so that he could give more room to the gray colored mech.

Megatron shifted his servos, moving them from Optimus' waist down to his inner thighs. He moved one thumb across the soft metal, knowing that the Prime's inner thighs were his most sensitive areas.

Optimus bit down on his bottom lipplate, hard enough for a small drop of energon blood to leak out, his faceplates burning red as his optics were offlined. Quickly, he sent a private command down to his pelvis area, allowing his interface panel to retract and reveal his throbbing spike and leaking valve. The erect spike was standing tall and proud, with a small drop of faint purple lubricant at the top. For a minute, Optimus felt a bit embarrassed for rushing to showing his spike in such a hurry. Normally he wanted to take it slow but since that it appears that Megatron was "dominating" him, he just couldn't control himself anymore.

Meanwhile, Megatron was just enjoying seeing his big, powerful mech writhing and crying out beneath him. Loved how his engines were running and revving loudly and hearing his deep voice...oh how it made Megatron's frame burning with heat and wanting more of it. Megatron was glad that he was sharing a soundproof room with him, otherwise the "neighbors" would be questioning in what the slag they were doing.

The former Decepticon then eyed up at the spike, noticing how it was trembling, as though it was inviting him to suck it dry and he grinned, his sharp fangs showing and no doubt that he was enjoying this beautiful sight. But before he would consider doing that, he wanted to "play" around with his mate, just to get him flustered up a little more...

He dug one digit inside of the older mech's valve, feeling the purple lubricants moistening his black-gray digits before moving it out and moving it in again, repeating the whole process again.

Optimus let out an uncharacteristic yelp when he felt his mate's digits inside of him, his optics widen and flashed a bright blue. It had been a quite while since his valve was used. It was last used when both and Megatron had gotten together and the gray mech had used his spike for the first time in him but they decided to switch roles and Optimus had preferred being the "dominant" one in the relationship. Since then, Optimus' valve was never used...

...Until now, of course.

"Hmm...how long has it been Optimus? I have to admit, I sort of missed the feeling of your wet walls again, even if it was just one time thing." Megatron said, smirking.

Optimus said nothing but cried out in bliss when he felt another digit buried inside him.

Oh it had indeed been such long time since he done this to him. All he wanted now at the moment was to have something much larger filling him up, wanted something else to stretch him further. Those digits just weren't enough for him.

Without out, due to the fact that his processor was still foggy, lust-filled and hazed, he said, "Fuck me..."

The grey mech looked up at him, still pushing his digits in and out of the red and blue mech's valve. He never heard Optimus use human profanity before.

"What was that, Prime?" He purred, an optic quirked up in mock curiosity. "Mind repeating that again?"

"You heard me, Primus-dammit." Optimus growled, his engines revving furiously loud as he glared up at his mate, optics darkening. "Fuck...me. Isn't it what you wanted after such a long time?"

He heard Megatron chuckle darkly. "Glad you've been thinking about that, Optimus. This'll be fun."

Megatron removed his digits away from the older mech's valve, much to Optimus' slight disappointment. His fingertips were caked with hot, lavender colored lubricant and he licked the substance off.

"Hmm...you still taste the way you were last time...tangy but sweet." He muttered.

Optimus merely groaned, his patience wearing out.

When he was done, one of his servos were gripping onto the other mech's thighs, while the other was trying to locate his own interfacing panel. Once he found it, he flipped the panel open and his spike and valve was revealed and like Optimus', they were both hard and leaking.

While the grey bot's mechhood was a few inches shorter than Optimus', it still looked hard as his...and he couldn't wait for his valve to be filled with it.

"Done staring, Optimus?" Megatron asked a few clicks later, when he saw that the other mech was staring at his spike. "Don't act as though you haven't seen it before."

"Shut up and take me already, Megs..."

"Impatient tonight, are we?" Megatron placed his servo back onto the older mech's thigh and positioned himself, his spike just a few inches away from the still leaking valve. "Ready?"

And with his mate's nod of approval, the grey mech moved his spike in, instantly feeling the wet walls of his mate's valve.

Optimus was very glad that he was already stretched earlier, otherwise this wouldn't have been pleasurable like it was now. He clenched onto his dental-plates, and his optics flickered off, enjoying the feeling of Megatron finally moving inside of him, finally dominating at such a long time.

"Mmng...nnah...oh Megatron...ah..." The former Autobot breathed out, his frame moving up and down on his berth's sheets from the other mech's thrusts. He wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist so that he could be into him further.

"Mmng...damn, Prime...even...after I stretched you...hahh...you still feel tight...more so than before..."

"Shut up..."

Megatron chuckled slightly as his pace slowly increased, much to Optimus' delight and he could hear the red and blue mech's engine revving loudly. Oh how he missed this. How he missed seeing the older mech's submitting to him and that Megatron can, how the humans say, fuck him senseless. Coolant started to appear on both of the mechs' frame as Megatron moved faster, both of them crying and gasping out their blissful state.

Suddenly, just as he was about to reach the peak of overloading, the grey mech felt himself being flipped over. He was now laying on his back and his mate was looming over him. Megatron noticed that he had his face mask retracted, a rare, evil grin shown on his lipplates.

"O-Optimus? Wh-..."

"You still need to learn your place, my dear. I rise and you fall..." He gripped onto the other mech's face and kissed him, digging his glossa inside of his mouthplates. Megatron couldn't help but melt into the kiss, the other mech's glossa dancing with his own, hot one. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and let the big mech take him.

He could feel something poking his valve before he instantly realized that it was the other mech's spike and it slid inside of him easily since he was already wet with lubricant at the moment.

Megatron moaned within the kiss, the older mech's much bigger mechhood filling him up in an instant before he felt it move out and in again. Optimus was starting off slow.

"You're mine, Megatron. Do you hear me? You are mine and no one else's, understood?"

Megatron panted and he nodded, "Yes...yes, I'm yours...I'm forever yours..."

Optimus grinned and then proceeded to resume kissing him by silencing his mate's cries, as he thrusted in deeper inside of Megatron...

Oh yes...he'll know his rightful place soon after this...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: *bangs head on table* This...was so rushed and so cliche, it huuuurrrrtssss...urrrrghhh..._

_Well...I just hope you like this gift, Streeks! I just couldn't wait until tomorrow, so you get your Christmas gift early~ :D_


End file.
